Naruto: The Humanoid Maelstrom
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: On the day of his birth, Naruto is adoted by the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede and his wife Meryl Stryfe, can Naruto take on Rouge Ninjas, other Jinchuriki, and his Uncle, Millions Knives, and show the world... LOVE AND PEACE! Naru/Hina, cussing
1. The Typhoon adopts the Maelstrom

**Naruto: The Humanoid Maelstrom**

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden; they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nor do I own Trigun or Trigun Maximum, they are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.**

At the time of his birth, Naruto was adopted by Vash and Meryl Stryfe, old friends of Minato. Can Naruto show the world the power of… LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was holding a newborn Naruto Namikaze in his arms. The young child had just stopped crying as the dreaded Kyuubi or Nine Tails was just sealed inside of him. His old students, Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with Minato's old teammates, Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuga were watching the young child, wondering what to do with the child. They haven't revealed his heritage yet, or the truth of Kyuubi and Sarutobi didn't plan on doing any of that, lest Minato's son be hunted and killed. Kakashi Hatake and Rin Inuzuka chose to enter at that point. They bowed at the hokage and spoke.

"For give us for our interruption, Lord Hokage." They spoke as kneeled deeply.

Hiruzen smiled kindly at the pair: "Rise you two, you don't need to bow."

When they rose, Rin instantly noticed the baby Naruto. With a loud "CUTE," she dashed over to the baby and started holding him lovingly. But good things never last long as Rin's loud yell woke Naruto up.

"WHA WHA WHA!!!" cried the baby, hoping to go back to sleep soon.

"RIN!" shouted her older sister/ clan head Tsume, "We just got the pup to sleep and you woke him up again!"

"And you shouting at Rin is going to shut him up sooner?" commented the Hyuga Head in an unusual sarcastic tone.

"Now, now Lord Hiashi," Kakashi spoke at last, "I believe that our first priority is to get little Naruto to sleep first, and argue second."

"Hey, no need to fight everyone," a male voice rang out, "I think I can help in that department, the department of getting the boy to sleep that is."

Everyone turned around to see a tall blonde man with a red duster style trench coat, baggy black pants on underneath and a pair of steel toed boots. He carried himself in a lackadaisical fashion, a silver gun strapped to his hip and a pair of yellow sunglasses. He walked over to the boy and could everyone was tense. He bent down in front of to baby and… started making funny faces to him.

"Bla, boo, bleeleel, boop." The man said in weird tones.

The adults in the room sweat dropped at the older blonde's actions as Naruto laughed. Picking up the baby, the gunslinger chose to introduce himself.

"My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andry Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III, but I go by another name… Vash."

Everyone wondered where they heard that name before; until they saw Hiruzen, the Hokage, go very pale.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK HURRY!" shouted the aged fire shadow.

"What's wrong, Lord Hokage, who is this man?" Tsume voiced the unspoken question.

"Everyone, we have to evacuate the village now. This is worse than the Nine Tails attacking, in fact, this man could destroy the Nine Tails. We have to run, it's Vash… Vash the Stampede, the legendary Humanoid Typhoon has returned!" shouted the elderly ninja.

Before anyone could run, Vash raised his foot and slammed the door shut with it. Vash was known for accuracy, he has taken down many ninjas, from every village from every clan, the only person to fight and win against the gunslinger was Minato Namikaze, and even that fight nearly killed him, both of them to be exact.

"Hey now, we can speak like adults right, no need for violence. Not when the world is made of… LOVE AND PEACE!" all but shouted Vash.

Other than Sarutobi, everyone was having trouble believing that this man, this idiot of a man was the Legendary Humanoid Typhoon. Standing, Hiruzen picked up the baby Naruto and held him protectively.

"Vash, have you come to kill Minato's son?" the Third asked.

Before Vash could even answer, a female voice rang out, "Vash, what the fuck is taking so long!?", and slammed the door open, hitting Vash in the back and causing him to fall. Naruto laughed as Vash writhed with pain, anime tears flowing down his face. Everyone looked to see the cause of the injury. A black hair woman walked into the room, and she was pissed. She had a tomboyish face, short black hair and grayish blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with a purple ribbon tied around the neck and two golden earrings, one on each ear. The shirt seemed to have a cloak attached to it, it was also white but the inside was black. Brown holder were on the inside and seemed to hold 10 or so small guns in each, each gun held on shot and was thrown away after that. Her name is Meryl Stryfe, Vash's wife and former stalker.

"Uuuggggh." Groaned the man, as his wife had knocked him to the ground, "Help me." Before another hit from Meryl knocked him out cold

"Okay," spoke Meryl, "I'm not going to mince words, we're here to adopt Naruto, as a last request from Minato, got it old man?"

"Don't you dare disrespect Lord Hokage that way?!" shouted Rin, causing Naruto to wake up and cry… again.

"Rin, again, come on, we just him back to sleep." Lazily groaned Kakashi

*sniff, sniff* Tsume sniffed the air twice before running out of the room and standing behind the door. Rin followed suit 30 seconds later, both ready to pass out.

"Lord Hokage, I think the pup needs a diaper change." Spoke the Inuzuka matriarch in a nasally voice, more or less from pinching her nose closed. Rin made a "mm, hmm" sound, refusing to move her hand from her face

All the guys paled, safe for Vash who is still out cold, and ran to where Tsume and Rin were, leaving the crying baby alone in room with the legendary killer and his crazy wife. Realizing their mistake, the Hokage and his Shinobi went to rush back into the room only to Meryl changing Naruto's diaper. Since Meryl and Vash still in the room, Meryl grabbed a clean diaper from a baby bag next to Hokage's desk and took off baby Naruto's dirty diaper. Using a wipe, powder and a clean diaper, Naruto stopped crying and disposed of the dirty diaper by throwing it in the trash can, and started pulling guns out of her cape, and was shooting the diaper with as many guns as she could, until the diaper, and Sarutobi's trash can, were both no more.

"So," Meryl spoke, "About that adoption, what do you say?"

"Yes," spoke Vash "miraculously" woke up after Naruto was changed, "May we now adopt Naruto, Lord Hokage?" Vash asked in an enthusiastic, respectful, and silly tone.

With a sigh, Hiruzen took out the adoption papers, knowing that he couldn't stop them, or help Naruto without revealing his heritage or the truth of the Nine Tails. The other four ninja watched as Vash and Meryl singed that papers to adopt Naruto, not sure how to feel. Hiruzen cleared his throat, bringing everyone to attention.

"Vash, Meryl, know this, if Naruto shows any signs of neglect, I will personally kill you both, got it, and I have four other Shinobi here that would love to get a shot in." threatened the Hokage, with a killer intent that scared them both.

Vash and Meryl left the Hokage's office with baby supplies, scrolls on ninja arts (all of them), and a message to Naruto for them to give to him, only when Hiruzen gives the okay, but Meryl was going to be having nightmares from what happened in the office.

_**==Flashback==**_

Before Vash and Meryl left the office, Vash turned to the ninja, a bag of baby supplies in his hand. Meryl turned around to see what Vash was going to do.

"Don't worry Lord Hokage," spoke the Humanoid Typhoon, "Under mine and Meryl's care, little Naruto will learn the true values of… LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!!!" shouted the blond as he held a peace sign high above his head.

To everyone's surprise, and horror, Naruto chanted: "Ooo ooo Ahh!" and held his hands in the same way as Vash.

"OH GOD, NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!" shouted Meryl.

_**==Flashback End==**_

Banishing the memory from her mind, she and Vash walked to their hotel, they planned to leave after Minato's funeral, with their new son in her arms. As such began the new life of Naruto Stryfe, the adopted son of Vash the Stampede and Meryl Stryfe. And the next ninja of LOVE AND PEACE !!!!!!


	2. The years have passed, academy starts

Naruto: The Humanoid Maelstrom

I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden; they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Nor do I own Trigun or Trigun: Maximum, they are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"**Kyuubi Talking."**

'**Kyuubi Thinking.'**

Chapter 2: The years have passed, academy beginnings

Twelve years have passed for young Naruto under the tutelage of his adoptive father, legendary gun man Vash the Stampede, and his adoptive mother Meyrl Stryfe. Naruto was rather adept at using kunai and shuriken, but better at using a gun. Yes, at his young age, Naruto is very much a crack shot and has a gun of his own. It was a .44 Magnum, something Meyrl didn't think was good for a newbie at guns, and Vash was more worried about doughnuts. The magnum was black in color, something that was needed to be a ninja; Meyrl designed a silencer for the gun, something that everyone thought was impossible, so that it was good for assassinations. It was designed with a chakra energy chamber so that Naruto could fire bullets of chakra if he ran out of regular bullets, but since he has poor chakra control, he can't control how strong the bullets are. The chakra bullets have a Rasengan/ Hyuuga Gentle Fist style effect and depending on where they hit and how much chakra can be deadly to a minor annoyance to even a civilian. Vash, Meyrl, and Naruto were walking into the village, Vash and Meyrl still looked the same, Naruto's hair was still a golden blond color and was spiked similar to that of Vash's when he was a kid. Naruto was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants with a black shirt on top, a red jacket; similar in color to Vash's but not a wind breaker, just a jacket. His gun was on his left hip and was kept concealed from public eye.

"Mom, dad, so I can really enter the academy? But won't I be behind?" Naruto asked them.

"That's why we're going to visit the hokage Naruto, so we can see what we can do so you can graduate with your friends." Vash said.

Even though Naruto didn't live in the village, he was friends with some of the kids, mostly Hinata and Kiba, Kiba introduced him to Choji and Shikamaru and Hinata tried to introduce Naruto to Sakura, Neji, and Ino. Tried for Sakura because she was too busy crushing on Sasuke, Neji because he thought he should stay back and let Hinata have her space, Naruto didn't let him and soon Neji became his friend, Ino, well, Ino was shy around Naruto, the poor Jinchuriki had no clue his fellow blonde liked him. It was actually thanks to Naruto that Neji still had his father.

It was the night of Hinata's third birthday.

(Flashback)

It was December, Hinata's birthday, she was standing next to her father, and she was very shy, kind of nervous. 4-year-old Neji looked up to his father, Hizashi Hyuuga, twin brother to Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Father, who is she, she's beautiful." Neji said.

"That is the next in line for leader of the Hyuuga Main Branch, Hinata." His father said.

"Nata!" A young male voice called out.

"Naruto! Slow down!" An older female's voice called out.

"Meyrl, stop!" An older male's voice rang out.

True to form, as all of the Hyuugas looked up, 3 year old Naruto was running towards Hinata, a happy look on his face. A very pissed Meyrl and very scared Vash followed behind.

"Naru?" Hinata asked nervously, but that's all she said as Naruto hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Nata-chan!" Naruto said happily. Hinata turned eight shades of red, Hiashi was actually chuckling.

"NARUTO!" Meryl shouted. Naruto paled and hid behind Hiashi.

"It's okay Miss Stryfe, he was just happy to see his friend." Hiashi said, trying to calm the enraged woman.

"Sorry Lord Hiashi," Vash said, "Naruto loves to hang out with Hinata, but she is his first friend."

"Vash my friend," Hiashi said, "it's quite alright." He said.

'Kushina was the same way with Hinata's mother when they were little.' Hiashi thought sadly of one of his fallen friends.

"Well, let's party!" Vash said happily.

"Agreed, today is a joyous day, my daughter turns three and we are to have peace with Hidden Cloud Village after all of these years." Hiashi said.

Hizashi was smiling at this, he too was glad, but not that Neji was now forced to wear the caged bird seal.

(later that night)

Everyone was out cold, the adults were drunk, Vash was out cold from too many doughnuts, and the kids were out of energy. Hinata had woken up and was walking away from the bathroom. She screamed as she was kidnapped from an unknown ninja but was quickly silence.

"Yes, with you we'll our Byakugan ninja." The kidnapper said.

"Hey!" Naruto's voice rang out.

"Who are you kid, get out of here!" The kidnapper shouted.

Naruto ran at the kidnapper.

"Let my friend go!" Naruto shouted.

The kidnapped simply kicked the young blond away.

"OW!" Naruto shouted as the kidnapped covered Naruto's mouth. The kidnapper took a kunai knife out.

"You're dead bra…" A loud gunshot pierced the night sky. The kidnapper stopped a hole in his skull from a gunshot wound, he fell over dead, and Vash had shot and killed him, waiting for Naruto to close his eyes so he wouldn't deal with seeing a dead body. Vash let Hinata out.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Dad! Uncle Vash!" Naruto and Hinata shouted to the gunslinger and hugged him.

"Vash! What's going on?" Hiashi asked.

"It's okay Hiashi, this kidnapper, looks like it was a Cloud ninja, tried to kidnap Hinata, if Naruto didn't stop him, I wouldn't have been able to shoot him." Vash said, handing Hinata to Hiashi.

"Naruto, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, you're welcome here anytime you like." Hiashi grinned.

Naruto didn't hear a thing as he and Hinata were out cold asleep.

(The next day)

Cloud village attempted to blame the Leaf village and demanded the death of Hiashi Hyuuga for this.

"Wrong, I took his life." Vash said.

"Who are you?" A cloud ninja asked.

"My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andry Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III, but you can call me by my real name…Vash…Vash the Stampede." Vash said.

"Impossible!" The Raikage shouted.

Vash took out his gun, took aim at a small fly on the wall, he fired, the fly was gone in one shot. Even the Raikage looked nervous; it meant the Leaf had THE legendary humanoid typhoon on their side.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry, forgive us, we'll agree to a peace treaty." The Raikage said.

The Raikage had fought a beaten the Eight Tails of his village, single handed; he was almost as fast the Fourth Hokage. But he was scared of the humanoid typhoon; they had no way of defending against him. It was thanks to this that Hizashi was spared and Neji was allowed to be with his father.

(Flashback end)

The family of gunslingers made it to the Hokage's tower. They walked it.

"Yes, we have an appointment to see the Hokage." Vash told the lady.

"Of course Mr. Stryfe." The woman said.

The trio entered the office, looking at the elderly kage just finishing up the paperwork.

"Ah, Vash, Meryl, Naruto-kun, nice to see you three, glad you're doing well. You said you wanted to ask me something." The elderly ninja asked.

"Actually yes," Meryl said as Vash munched on a box of doughnuts that the Hokage had so he could keep Vash's attention, "we want Naruto to be able to graduate with Hinata and his friends in their class, I know we haven't had him enroll in the academy, but we were wondering if there was a way of him doing this."

"Hmm, yes, I'll talk to the instructor, Iruka Umino, and see if he'll set up a test for Naruto-kun. But, how is he in the ninja arts?"

"Well," Meryl said, "if you include guns, kenjutsu would be above average, genjutsu below, ninjutsu below, taijutsu average; maybe above average, chakra control horrible (HEY! Naruto shouted but was ignored), we're not ninja is there something we can do?" Meyrl asked.

"I know," Vash said, mouthful of doughnuts, he swallowed the doughnuts real quick, "why not see if Hinata can tutor him, or maybe this Iruka guy can tutor him?"

Meyrl looked at him shocked that was actually a good idea.

Hiruzen, the third hokage, nodded.

"Very well Vash, I will talk with Iruka." He said and stood up.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. After all, that's why, ready Naruto?" Vash asked.

"THIS WORLD IS MADE OF…LOVE AND…!" Meryl interrupted them.

"IF YOU TWO DO THAT FUCKING THING ONE MORE TIME TODAY I'LL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF AND BEAT YOU BOTH TO DEATH WITH THEM!" She roared, her head going gigantic and having a demon like look to it. Naruto and Vash fell over in awkward fashions, pale and very scared, anime style tears falling from their eyes.

"Have a good day Lord Hokage." Meryl bowed and dragged her husband and son out by their ankles.

"God help you Vash. Biwako, my dear, she's so much like you it's scary." He chuckled to himself, remembering his dead wife fondly.

"You be damned Madara Uchiha." He mumbled.

(The week of training)

Naruto had spent the week having Hinata tutor in the basic ninja arts. He was able to start to control his chakra, Hinata's Byakugan helped as she could watch him regulate his chakra. She was taught the tree walking exercise at a young age as the Gentle Fist style required near perfect chakra control, so she taught it to Naruto. Despite his improved control, he just couldn't make a successful clone for the Clone Jutsu, and it was required for the test. This was frustrating to Naruto and even was pushing Hinata's buttons.

"Naruto-kun, what if we ask Lord Hokage if he has a way to help you use the jutsu?" She asked.

'Why is it that Naruto-kun has so much chakra, it's even more than Kurenai-sensei and father combined.' She thought.

Hinata had no clue of the fox, only Naruto's family, Hiashi, Hizashi, Kakashi, Rin, Tsume, Itachi, and Hana did know about it and that's it. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right Hinata-chan." Naruto said, he hated to fail and admit defeat but knew it would be best this time. The duo walked to the Hokage's office, the village wasn't too busy at this time. As they reached the office, Hiruzen was standing outside.

"I've been watching you two," he said with a smile, "Naruto-kun, you are learning very well, Hinata-chan, you are a very good teacher. Naruto-kun, I will teach you a clone jutsu for your test. Hinata-chan, you may learn this also but be careful as it drains a lot of chakra." The hokage said and formed the cross hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said and it formed a second Hiruzen.

"What makes this jutsu special is that the clones are solid. This is a B to A ranked, bordering S rank jutsu. This will also cut down on training time as whatever the clone learns get transferred to the caster of the jutsu. What makes this jutsu dangerous is that is drains a lot of chakra and receiving so much information at once can literally cause the mind to shut down." Both the original and the clone said. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"He's right, I can't even tell which one is real and which one is fake." Hinata said.

"Also, it takes just one hit for the clone to be dispersed." Hiruzen said.

Naruto's eyes lit up with glee.

"Now, this is a secret between the three of us and your parents Naruto-kun."

"You got it Grandpa Hokage!" Naruto grinned and drug Hinata back home. The Hyuuga heiress blushed as Hiruzen chuckled.

'He's looks so much like Minato, but acts so much like Kushina.' He thought sadly and entered the office.

The training went over smoothly for Naruto after learning the jutsu, he learned so fast that he took the test early.

(The test)

Naruto was standing in front of his future classmates and his sensei Iruka.

"Okay Naruto, it's nice to meet you, I'm Iruka Umino and I'll be administrating your test." He said kindly.

Naruto nodded, he seemed to instantly connect with the sensei. The class watched with intent.

"Okay, first is a target test. You will be given 5 kunai and 5 shuriken. The best of your class so far is Sasuke Uchiha with 9 out of 10, which was one short of last year's best Tenten Li, whom scored 10 out of 10. You have no time limit and must hit at least five targets on dummy." Iruka said and handed Naruto the weapons. Naruto was tempted to take it over the top and whip out his gun, but was told by Meryl, Vash, and everyone who knew he had one, to not show off with it and hold on to it for now. Naruto threw the kunai, one in each lung target, one in the heart, one in the head and one in the neck. The shuriken went next; two hit the kidneys; one each, one in the upper back and one in the lower back and one in the jugular. Everyone looked shock, Naruto got 10 out of 10, but being a gun slinger, Naruto had perfect accuracy.

"Good job Naruto next is the taijutsu test. You will perform attacks on another dummy, each target will regulate how strong that attack is, this will also see your stamina, you must go for at least one minute, the best time was Kiba Inuzuka with a minute and thirty seconds." Iruka told him.

Naruto nodded and began to attack the dummy, kicks, punches, everything. The minute mark came and Naruto wasn't even winded, if anything, the hits sped up. Everyone looked wide-eyed as Naruto didn't slow down. Three minutes came and Iruka had to stop Naruto.

'Where is all this stamina coming from?' Iruka thought.

No one, not even Naruto knew of this, but it was the cause of the Nine-Tails.

"Good job, now, I will perform a genjutsu on you Naruto and you have to try and dispel it, you have one minute. Hinata was the fastest with 20 seconds." Iruka told him.

With a nod, Iruka did the hand signs Snake and Rat.

"Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu." Iruka said.

Leaves swirled around Naruto; Naruto closed his eyes and moved a little. His eyes snapped open, he noticed Hinata on the ground, dead, violated, gruesome to the point of being in a horror movie. Naruto screamed and held his head.

'Relax, this is, a genjutsu, just relax.' Naruto thought, but the shock was extreme. Naruto formed the tiger seal but his chakra was going erratic. A minute felt like an eternity as Iruka ended the illusion.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted and helped the blond stand when he fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Naruto's rapid breathing evened out.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you failed that part of the exam." Iruka said.

Naruto looked upset.

"Don't worry, if you do well on the ninjutsu part, you'll pass and be with your friends in the same class." Iruka smiled. A smile creped over Naruto's face, a small and sad one.

"Please, what loser can't release a simple genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Coming from the same Uchiha who started crying mommy and daddy during his test with the same genjutsu we all went through." Shikamaru said.

Everyone chuckled at the Uchiha, even the girls, other than Sakura who glared at Shikamaru.

"Okay Naruto, for your final test, you must perform a clone jutsu."

"A? As in, it doesn't matter what kind?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, any kind, special clones require at least one clone and normal clones require at least 3-5." Iruka said.

Naruto smiled, Hinata hid a smirk.

"Okay then," Naruto grinned and formed the cross hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and formed 5 shadow clones.

"So Iruka-sensei, does this make up for failing the genjutsu half of the test?" All the Narutos asked.

"Yes! You pass Naruto, welcome to the academy!" Iruka exclaimed happily, Hinata hugged Naruto, Shikamaru shook his head, Choji actually gave Naruto a chip, Kiba fist bumped Naruto, Shino nodded, Ino joined in on the hug. Sasuke glared at the blond in jealousy.

'How does he have such power? I need that power to kill Itachi, maybe I can find a way to get as strong as him, but what's his secret?' The Uchiha thought.

Naruto returned home later that day, the night was followed with a good dinner at Ichiraku Ramen, well, well for the ramen stand, but not for Meryl and Vash as Naruto ate as much ramen as Vash did doughnuts, maybe more. The first day of classes started tomorrow so Naruto went to bed early. Vash and Meryl looked at each other, they knew that they would have to talk to Naruto about the fox and his true parents soon, but for now, they would let him enjoy his victory.

"Good night Naruto, we love you." Meryl said.

"Sleep well my son; I give you my love and peace." Vash said with a smile.

"Vash, I'm worried, what if Knives is still alive?" Meryl asked.

"I know, I hope that he's not so crazy to try and kill Naruto, if he is…I'm afraid that the Humanoid Typhoon with be unleashed once again." Vash said as they shut the door to Naruto's room.

(Fin)

Wanted to finish this as its still Naruto's birthday.

Naruto will now be in the academy with his friends, but the threat of Vash's brother, Millions Knives, is still a possible threat, how long until Naruto has to fight his uncle, or will Vash end Knives beforehand?


End file.
